This Is My World
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: This is the Sequel to End of All Things to Come. This is right after the events at Raccoon City but before the 3rd movie is taken place. Alice is different, and everyone is stressed out. Plus they are picking up survivors. Carlos Oliveira/OC
1. Detroit

**Here is the sequel to _The End of All Things to Come. _Its based right after the second movie and before the third. If you are a big _Resident Evil _buff you may know what is going to happen since I am sticking to the story as much as possible. If you have only seen the movies you wont know what happens.I hope you enjoy it and review. **

It had been a couple of weeks since we 'rescued' Alice. She seemed different, more alert, in a way. It scarred me a little.

We had found an abandoned house and decided to stay for the time being and breath a little. We picked up 2 survivors we had found on the way here. Everyone mostly kept to themselves, some still in shock of what had happen the last couple of months. The virus had spread across the US within weeks, within a couple of months the majority of the world was.

We were all sitting in the kitchen eating silently, except for Alice who was upstairs taking a shower and Carlos who was doing something in the other room.

"Does anyone have any guns that need cleaning?" Carlos asked as he walked into the kitchen breaking the silence. I nodded and rose from my seat with toast in my mouth. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs to my room. I started to collect guns that were randomly hidden throughout the room.

It was amazing how your fast your life could change and how fast you could adjust to it. I stopped at the dresser and looked into the mirror. My purple eyes looking back at me. I wonder what would have happened if my father never invented the virus for Angie. Would the world be in peril like it is now? Hardly anyone was alive. As I was about to continue searching for my hidden guns there was a knock on the door and Alice appeared in the reflection of the mirror. I turned to look at her. I still couldn't get over how different she was. They did something to her, as to what it was, was still a mystery, at least to us.

"Hey can I borrow a shirt?" she said. I nodded and grabbed a shirt in the bag next to the dresser and threw it to her.

"Thanks." she said and put it on. "So I need to talk to you about something." she said as her head went through the hole in the shirt. I nodded again.

"OK. Whats up?" I said, I didn't know what she was going to say, and I was anxious to hear.

"I think we should go to back to Detroit." She said simply. Something was wrong I could sense it in my gut.

"Why? We just came from there a couple of weeks ago. Not to mention the city is huge city, the zombie population will be ungodly." I said, confused to why she wanted to go there.

"No, its one of the few cities protected from zombies and mass upheaval. I thought you knew that." she answered. Something really wasn't right. Carlos walked in.

"I think we should go to Detroit. See if we can find any survivors." he said. I rolled my eyes what was it with these people? We were all security or military like people for Umbrella. They wanted to go and look for people in a very Umbrella filled area. I rolled my eyes defeated.

"Ya, OK what ever tell everyone to go and get their shit ready and we will go." I said. Alice left leaving me with Carlos.

"Alida whats wrong?" he asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I glared up at him.

"This is suicide you know that!" I yelled. "I want to save people too, but I don't want to put my sister in anymore unnecessary danger." I said calming down a little.

"I know but lets just go. For some reason Alice thinks its a good thing I say we go with it." I looked up at him in disbelief and hurt. He liked her not me. For the last couple of months I thought he liked me. Boy was I wrong.

"If you haven't noticed _Carlos_, Alice doesn't seem to be all there in the brain pan." I exclaimed. "I don't know what but they did something to her. She is different." he looked like he was going to explode with anger. I rolled my eyes and handed him the guns I had found, and walked out of the room.

I walked outside I needed a breath of fresh air. I felt bad for having this attitude towards my new friends but Alice was acting weird and Carlos couldn't see past that. _Damn it Carlos! I like you and I thought you liked me. I guess there is no love in a dead world. _I looked over at the cars we had. We had a hummer and an ambulance. We would need another car, I wasn't going to ride with Alice. Something was up and I didn't like it.

I walked back into the house and grabbed the keys to the hummer.

"Hey Jill meet me outside in 10. We're going to get another car." I yelled into the house. I walked upstairs and grabbed all of mine and Angie's stuff. L.J. appeared in the door way.

"Why are we gettin' another car?" he asked.

"If we are going to go back to Detroit I want us to travel comfortably." I said simply. It was true too.

He shook his head and left. I walked downstairs with the bags of stuff and told Angie she was coming along.

"But why I want to stay here with Alice and Andy." she said, Andy was one of the survivors we had picked up.

"Because it will do you some good to get out of the house." I said with a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and got up. I looked over at Alice and she looked at me back. There was something there. It wasn't Alice in those eyes, it was something else. She wasn't in there though. I turned around and bumped into Carlos.

"Heard your getting another car?" he said.

"Since we are going such a long distance I want us to stay comfortable." I said, pushing past him. Angie helped me carry the bags out to the car where Jill was waiting. We got into the car and sped off.

"So whats the deal?" Jill asked. I looked in the rear view mirror. Angie had her headphones, that we had picked up for her, in. She was off in her own world.

"We are going to Detroit." I said. "I want to get another car."

"You think something is up with Alice?" she asked, I loved how fast Jill was to catch up in these certain things.

"Ever since we brought her back she's been- different." I said.

"I know. It's freaked me out a little too." she said. We drove the rest of the way in silence until we found a car lot.

"Cover me." I said as I pulled out my gun that was always around my waist unless I was sleeping. I walked over to the key box. I heard Jill fire a couple of shots, I didn't let it distract me. I picked a key in the truck section and walked there with Jill behind me. We usually left Angie in the car when we did stuff like this. We told her to stay hidden in the back.

"So, I think I might go my own way, after Detroit." Jill bluntly said out of nowhere. I stopped and looked at her. My convoy was falling apart.

"I love you guys but I want to be on my own." she said. I nodded and found the truck. We both got in and drove to the other car.

"Do what you must but remember you will always be welcome to come back." I said and smiled. She smiled in return. We got out of the truck and transferred items over.

"I'll follow you." I said to Jill. Angie stayed in the car with Angie. She was mad at me I could tell. Probably for making her come along with us.

We got back to the house and everyone was packed. I got out of the truck.

"OK so how are we going to work this?" I said mostly to myself as Carlos, Jill, L.J. and Alice came to my side. Andy and Clara came out of the house we all stood there in a circle around our belongings and weapons.

"Lets divide the weapons up evenly and the majority of the luggage can go in the back of the truck." I said. Carlos followed.

"Lets see, lets do at least 2 people a car. Andy Clara you take the ambulance. L.J. and Jill take Alice in the Hummer. And Alida, Angie and I can ride in the truck." he said. I gave him an odd look.

"But I want to ride with Alice." Angie said. I looked up at Jill and she gave an inconspicuous nod to me.

"Fine OK. Same thing except Angie gets to ride in the Hummer." I said. I gave Jill another look and she did me.

"OK lets pack up people." Jill said. We all through all of the supplies such as food and water in the back of the truck, along with the luggage.

"OK guys keep your radios to channel 3." I said as we all got into the cars. I looked out onto the horizon. It would be night soon, but we liked to travel at night more.

I sat down in the drivers seat, Carlos in the passengers. We all started the cars simultaneously and I led the line, with the Hummer behind me and the ambulance behind them.

Carlos glanced at me and I gave him a side glace.

"What?" I asked.

"You are right you know." he said. I gave him a questioning glace as we got onto the highway.

"About?"

"Alice." he said defeated.

"I know." I said with sadness. I didn't want to be right but I knew deep down I was. I patted him on the shoulder with my right hand in understanding. He reached up and grabbed my hand and held on to the whole way to Detroit. Making me confused but I let it go. We were all going through a lot right now, if this how he coped then OK.

**Please Review!! :D**


	2. Oh Angie

**Hey guys I know some people dont like it when writers do this but this is a special case. There is a character death... be prepared. I only say this because well I felt compelled to. You will find out why. Enjoy and please review! **

The next day as the sun rose we entered the city of Detroit. Carlos and I had switched driving and passenger sometime in the middle of the night.

"Park here, we will walk and look for food, fuel, and survivors." I said. Carlos parked along the side of the street. Everyone behind us followed. We all got out and started to stretch. Jill walked over to me and lit up a cigarette and handed me one as I did the same.

"So how was it?" I asked under my breath.

"You right she is up to something. But the weird thing is I don't think its her." Jill said. I nodded, we went silent as Carlos and L.J. came over. All the smokers got in the corner and puffed up while everyone was upwind from us.

"That was one weird ass car ride. No one talked." L.J. said. I smirked at him, knowing what he was hinting at. He was saying I was right he was wrong. The smirk fell from my face as I looked over at the other group only seeing Andy and Carla.

"Hey! Where is Alice and Angie?" I yelled, panic starting to pump through my veins. Andy pointed at an alley way across the street. I saw the glimpse of Angie's jacket before it disappeared behind the wall.

"Fuck!" I said dropping my cigarette, grabbing my gun, and running in the direction I saw them go.

"Wait Alida." I heard everyone say behind me. But I didn't wait, I didn't stop. My sister was in danger and I swore I would protect her.

I followed the scent of Alice and Angie. Since all three of us were infected with the T-Virus I could sense where they were. I thanked God that Angie had a different stand then what was going around. It made her scent special. I followed them through alleyways under bridges and through buildings. My heart stopped as I finally caught up with them. They were up in front of the capitol building. Along with another man. I ran as fast as I could towards them. As I got closer I realized the man had something in his hand. It looked to be a radio. Alice didn't look there. She looked like a shell. Angie looked scared. She looked at me and saw me running.

"No Alida!" she said and I slowed down. "He brought Alice here, Shes got a chip in her-" those where the last words my sister said as the man ordered Alice to shoot Angie. To my horror she did right in front of me, right in Angie's head.

"NNNOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged towards the man. He ordered Alice to hit me until I was unconscious. She obeyed because she couldn't stop it. All I remember was Alice's fist coming fast towards my fast and black.

...............................................................................................................................................................

"Alida, Alida!" I heard Alice's voice and felt her hands around my shoulders shaking me awake.

I woke up, thinking that it was all a bad nightmare. That was until I saw the body of my sister. I looked up at Alice. She looked like herself now. Tears were streaming down her horror struck face. _Oh god! She has something controlling her. Oh shit! That was Doctor Issac! Oh fuck! My sister!_ I stood up and walked over to my sister. Alice had covered her body with a piece of fabric that she had found. I heard footsteps echoing on the buildings around me.

"Alida..." Alice started but couldn't finished she was going into shock. It wasn't her fault and I knew she loved my sister almost as if she was her own sister. I picked up my sister in my hands and walked to Alice.

"Alice, I know you didn't do this on purpose. There is something in your brain. Something that a certain Doctor Issac put in there. He can control what you do." I said as tears streamed down my face. "I know you loved my sister almost as much as I did. This wasn't your fault." I said adjusting the way I was holding the body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said still in shock.

"Alice we are going to kill that motherfucker together. Even if it is the last thing we do." I said. Anger flashed across her face in approval of what I just said. I continued on walking. Carlos, Jill, L.J., Andy, and Carla, ran around the corner. Guns cocked and at the ready. They all stopped as they saw me. As they saw me carrying the covered corpse of my sister. I kept walking as they stood there in shock. Alice followed behind me. I walked until I made it back to the car. I wrapped her body better in the fabric Alice had found. I took everything out of the bed of the truck and placed her body. I got into the drivers side and sped off. Everyone ran out of the alleyway at the sound of screeching tires. They wanted to follow, hopefully they wouldn't.

…...................................................................................................................................................

I drove until I reached the Grosse Pointe Park. I got out and gathered a ton of sticks together and put them in a pile. I put Angie's body on the top and got the can of gas I picked up on the way here. I had come here once as a kid with my Aunt and fell in love with it. Angie never got to come our Aunt died before she was born. I poured the gas over her and lit a match using it to light a cigarette. I threw the match into the fire and watched my sisters body be cremated.

"Wish you could have seen this place Angie. It was as beautiful as you were." I said with tears falling down my cheeks. I stayed there until the flames died down, and then left. I stopped off at the same gas station I stopped at on the way there and cleaned out the bed of the truck and fueled up. I went back to where I left everyone. They were all still there except for Alice. I got out of the truck.

"Where's Alice?" I said. The tears from my eyes had dried and the pain had turned to anger towards Issac. Jill looked up at me tears in her eyes. Carla was in Andy's arms crying as well. L.J. looked sorrowful and he had the look that he may have cried. Carlos walked up to me.

"Alice left. She said she couldn't be around us anymore. For are own safety." he said and put a hand on my shoulder. I caved in and let him embrace me into a hug. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. We all stood there for a while mourning the loss of Angela Ashford.


	3. Sorrow and Dread

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

"Come on we should get going, standing out here in the open is a beacon of dinner to those who eat meat." Oliveira said after a couple of minutes of mourning. We all solemnly walked back to the cars. I automatically walked to the passenger side door. Completely oblivious to the fact Carlos was following me. I opened the door and got it. He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. We sat there in silence then he started the car. We drove in silence for a couple of hours, until he broke the silence.

"Alida, what happened?" he asked. I stared out the window, in silence. He sighed giving up on trying to make me talk.

"Alice--" I started, "She-- her--" I gave a huge sigh and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Alice is under the control of Dr. Issac's. He works for Umbrella, one of the head scientists. He programed her some how. She has to obey him, like, she can't stop. Almost like she's possessed. He ordered her to kill Angela." I said the stopped, still in shock my little sister was gone. I was a failure, the one thing I promised my father and I failed. We once again drove in silence for at least 40 miles. We were going to stop for the night and camp out. Think of what we should do now.

We all got out of the cars and got camping materials ready for the night. No one said much, mostly kept to themselves. This was not only a shock to me but to everyone else. The loss of one, the death of one, and I knew that Jill wanted to leave soon. I sighed and got out some wood to make a fire.

"You know your not a failure, Alida." Carlos voice said from behind me. All of us have been through so much, some had started to be able to tell whats wrong with each other. We had become a small family.

"I know." was all I could think to say. My head hung low in shame of current events.

"No you don't." he said. "If it wasn't for you she would have-- she would have been gone a long time ago." I looked up at him, my temper boiling.

"Carlos that's not the point. The point is she is dead now!" I said loosing my temper. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I felt as though his arms were weighing me down in place.

"Alida, we will get the one who is responsible for this." he said. A tear fell from my cheek. His face and his muscles soften at my sudden emotion.

"She's gone, Carlos. She's gone and I couldn't save her." I said as he embraced me into a hug. He stroked my hair and said soothing words as I broke down in to his chest. I had never broken down like this before. Not when my mother died, not when my father died. I guess since I thought she was my responsibility it made it that much worse.

After ten minutes or so my sobbing stopped, my tears had run out.

"Here you need this." Carlos said as he searched his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. I let out a weak laugh.

"Thanks Carlos." I said taking the cigarette and the lighter.

"Anytime, ojos púrpuras." he said with a smile and walked off. That was a nickname he had come up for me a while back. He only used it once in a while. I lit the cigarette and sucked in the toxic fumes. I let out a sigh and the smoke. Jill came around the corner.

"Hey honey." she said as she walked over to me. She lit up her cigarette and we stood there smoking.

"I'm a-- I'm not going to go for a while." she said. I glanced up at her as she stared off into the distance.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you guys need me right now. Plus I need you guys too." She said and looked up at me. Her eyes were swollen from crying. I put out my cigarette and gave her a hug. I looked into her eyes and saw sorrow and hate. Just like in mine.

"Come on Jilly. Lets go see what we are going to do." I said walking towards the fire L.J. just made.


	4. Anger, rage and parting ways

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long. Got really, really busy. Please enjoy and review. :)**

We all sat next to the fire in silence. If things were different it may have looked like a a whole bunch of friends on a camping trip.

"So whats the plan?" Andy asked. Clara sat up fully at the statement her boyfriend just made. L.J. and Carlos gave each other a quick glace. Jill and I just sat there staring into the fire.

"Well, we have a couple of options." Carlos said.

"Option A: We find a safe place and stay. Option B: We go after Alice. Option C: We look for survivors. And Option D: We go after Umbrella." Carlos said.

"Why would we go after Alice? After what she did?" Carla said. I looked up at her.

"Don't you dare!" I spat at her.

"Why? Cause I'm the only one who has enough balls to say it!" She spat back. Anger boiled in my veins. I stood up and glared over the fire at her.

"No, because you know nothing of what happened. You are will always be a civilian you don't know half of the shit that has and is going on! Alice didn't kill my sister, Umbrella did. Dr. Issac's did." I said with venom. Carla stood to her ground and looked around then at me.

"Is that how you all feel? Huh? That Andy and I are just civilians? Nothing more? Well fine." she said as she got up and walked to the ambulance. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I know that this will sound different and not what you are all expecting me to say. But given that we are still on the brim of the apocalypse I think we should look for survivors. Give as many people as we can a chance at survival." I said and looked at Jill, she nodded her head in approval. I looked over at L.J. and Carlos who were both nodding. I looked over at Andy, he was staring into the fire.

"Andy?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I know what you meant to say to Clara, but explaining it to her- well that's not going to be easy. I think we may leave and go off on our own." he said kind of perplexed. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to fight with Clara either.

"Only if you feel like you need to Andy. You guys are welcomed to stay with us." Jill said. Andy nodded and got up.

"Thanks- for everything you all have done." Andy said then walked off to Carla.

"Those two ain't gonna to last a day." L.J. said.

"L.J.!" Jill started.

"No, he's right." Carlos said. "They don't know much of anything at all."

"Well its their choice." I said. "You cant stop em'."

"So we're goin' after survivors?" L.J. asked.

"Ya, we're goin' after survivors." I said.

…...

In the morning we packed up and got ready to go. We let Andy and Clara take the truck since we no longer needed so many cars. We split up the food and medical items up and we were off. We headed west they headed east.

Jill and I rode in the Ambulance while L.J. and Carlos rode in the Hummer. We kept in contact with walkie talkies. No one really talked, we just rode to the next town.


	5. 5 years later and its Goodbye Jilly

**Please review and enjoy!**

For the next five years we drove from Detroit all the way up to Maine and back. We saw landmarks that we never did before the end of the world. We picked up a few survivors, we lost a few of them. Some went on their own, and some couldn't face the zombies in time. There had been many close calls for us. Jill had a run in with a licker, thankfully we were in the other room and torched the sucker and bombed the hell out of it. We did almost went back to Raccoon, just to see what it looked like now. We decided against it, not worth reliving all of our personal nightmares all over again.

Carlos and I had been flirting more and more as time went on. I loved the sonofabitch. Whether it was romantic love, I still don't know. I was very attracted to him and we had, had the all night conversations. If it weren't the end of the world we would probably be considered dating, but who really knows.

L.J. was L.J. Still crazy and still loyal to us. Even if he was a 'thug' he was as loyal as they got.

Jill, well Jill was Jill. Her and I grew closer and closer as time went on. Helping me throgh my loss of Angie and Alice.

When we reached Virginia that's when Jill sat me down at a broken down diner. L.J. and Carlos were trying to figure out how to use the coffee machine the half a dozen or so survivors went into the kitchen and found stuff to eat.

"Alida, I think it's time for me to leave." Jill said as we ate our cans of fruit cocktail, sitting in a red colored booth. My heart sank at her words, I had known I would hear them, I had waiting for the last 5 years. I looked up at her, and looked into her eyes.

"The only reason I didn't leave before was because of Angie..." she said and paused for a moment. It had been almost exactly 5 years, to the day, since her death. "And Alice left right then. It seemed like the best idea to stay, plus you guys needed me."

"We still do Jill." I said, trying to convince her to stay. Even though I knew it was hopeless.

"Sonofabitch!" L.J. said as he got shocked by the coffee machine. Carlos' deep laugh echoed through the diner. They had no idea of the conversation that was happening.

"I need to be on my own, Alida. You know how I am. I love our convoy but-" she said as she put her hand over mine. "I need to be on my own. At least for a while." I nodded my head, fighting back the emotions running threw me.

Jill and I had been through so much. Everything from Raccoon and the six some odd years since then. She had become my best friend, as corny as that sounds. She was also Alice and Angie mixed together for me, which helped with them leaving.

"Better keep in contact somehow." I said not sure how that would happen.

"And how do you suggest that?" she said with a smile spreading across her lips. I let out a giggle.

"No idea." I said, with a matching smirk. Everyone had now come out of the kitchen with whatever they could find and sat down and began to eat. If I wouldn't have known better this Diner looked like it was hoping with business. Carlos and L.J. joined us at our table sadly without coffee. Carlos sat by me as L.J. sat next to Jill.

"Couldn't get the coffee maker to work?" I asked sipping on some water. L.J. glared and Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, plus we need to stop by for cig's, were running low." Carlos said. We had all become avid smokers since the apocalypse happened, its helped ease the pain. Plus it helped shorten our already doomed lives.

"Ya we need to start investing in some alternative smoking." L.J. said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like we already haven't? Come on, remember when we were in Jersey? I know you two found some drug dealers stash. Your just running low now." I said matter of factly. Hell I had even stolen a joint or two from L.J. we hadn't found any cigarettes in miles and I started to get antsy.

"Exactly." Jill finally spoke up. Her and I gave each other a look and smirked. We had smoked our stolen joints together.

"That explains it." Carlos said with a smirk of his own.

"What explains what?" Jill said, without the smirk.

"You two stole my last 2 joints!" L.J. yelled in sudden realization. Jill, Carlos and I busted out laughing.

Jill's POV

This is why I had stayed with these guys for so long. Moments like this. Where I felt like I had a normal, functional family. My father was really the only on in my life and the majority of the time he was in jail for theft. I didn't want to leave them, but I was a loner. I had always been a loner.

The worst was done though. Telling Alida that I was leaving was the hardest thing I had to do for a long time. The first time I told her ya it was hard, but not nearly as bad as this. Telling the guys and the others was easy. But not as easy as I thought.

When we were done laughing about the stolen joints and the silence settled over the table, I let my announcement be known.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something." I began. L.J. and Carlos both looked at me with intent stares. Now a days when someone said something like that people thought you had been bitten or something.

"Don't worry its not life threatening." I said they relaxed a little. "I'm leaving you guys. I'm splitting off from the group as soon as we get moving again." They tensed back up, Alida looked out the window, not wanting to deal with this conversation again. Carlos nodded in understanding.

"Why?" L.J. said with his mouth full of canned peaches.

"Because L.J. I'm a loner, I always have been. You guys are the closest thing I have had to a family in so many years. But I need out cause I'm going nuts staying confined to a certain bunch." I said hoping he would understand.

"I would have hated to date you back in the normal time." L.J. said, looking right at me. Alida started to choke on her water out of amusement as Carlos was stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you understand L.J." I said drinking some water.

We continued the rest of our one can a person meal. Then packed everything we could use into the cars.

Everyone split the stuff we had so it was enough for one other person, me. They gave me a truck filled with the items I needed to live in a world now a days. Then it was time for goodbyes.

I put my rifle in the passengers seat and turned to face everyone. Carlos, Alida, and L.J. were standing in front of the half a dozen or so people, ready to say are goodbyes.

"So where you going exactly?" one of the survivors said.

"Baltimore, I think." I said. I knew that everyone was wondering. No one asked cause they figured it would mean they would follow.

Alida walked up to me.

"Thanks for everything Jilly." she said as she started to take off a bracelet around her wrist. She had at least 3 on there, they were all Angie's. "I want you to have this." she said handing me a copper bracelet with a dangling silver heart. I looked up at her as tears filled my eyes.

"Alida, I don't know what to say." I said, it was her favorite bracelet out of the three.

"Don't say anything. Just be careful bitch." she said as she enveloped me into a hug. A tear fell down my cheek. I hated goodbyes.

"I will, you be careful too. Don't get into too much trouble with Carlos." I said. She pulled out of the hug and gave me a confused look.

"I know you like him. The way you look at him, its a dead give away." I said as she actually blushed. I laughed.

"Just be smart." I said as she smiled and walked away.

Carlos and L.J. came over and said their goodbyes along with the others.

L.J. gave me the 'last' five joints. "Use em wisely." he said.

Carlos gave me his lucky bullet, and said to "never use it."

No one else gave me anything just their advice and luck.

I got into the car and put it in drive and drove towards Baltimore.


	6. Chase the Cowboy

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! Please review and enjoy!**

Alida's POV

It felt so alone without Jill. I was now the only girl from our little pack from the streets of Umbrella. I was sitting with Carlos in the Hummer as we drove to Missouri. It had been a week since Jill left us. I wondered how she was doing. Carlos slammed on the brake forcing me from my thoughts some what violently. I looked at him then ahead of us. It was a gas tanker going incredibly slow on the highway.

"How the hell did you miss that?" I asked him, as we stared at the tanker in front of us.

"Hey, whats going on up there guys? No time for hanky panky we gotta keep moving." LJ said through the radio. I rolled my eyes as Carlos grabbed the radio.

"Take cover, Alida and I are getting out. There is a Gas tanker in front of us, its moving." He said and hung the radio back up. I took my gun out of its holster that was sitting on the dash board. I looked at Carlos and he looked at me.

"Ready, ojos púrpuras?" he asked using my nickname that I loved. I nodded and we cocked the guns and got out. We slowly made our way to the passenger side of the truck. I was looking around while he moved forward. He went for the door handle and tried it. It was locked. A man then appeared at the window. Apparently un-zombiefied. His face went from concern to gratefulness. He opened the door and practically fell out.

"Oh thank god. There are other people still alive!" he said. "My name is Chase." he said, tipping the cowboy hat he wore. Carlos and I looked at each other then put the guns on safety.

"Alida, this here is Carlos." I said as I shook the mans hand.

"My god, your eyes are purple." Chase said. I laughed, as Carlos let out a chuckle too.

"Yes, they are. Its a long story I'll share with you later tonight. Would you like to join our mini convoy? We could sure use the gas as well." I said hoping he said yes. Gas was getting hard to find already.

He gave a curt nod. "Of course. I hate being all by myself. It gets very lonely and deserted when there is no one alive out there." he said. We told him we would soon be finding a place to stay for the night. He agreed to follow last behind the line we were creating. We got back in the car and Carlos put in drive and continued on our merry way.

"You think he's good?" he asked me.

"Ya, we will find out for sure tonight." I said, turning to him and smiled. He smiled back at me and rested his right hand on my leg. This is how it was between us. Nothing official, nothing kinky or unnecessary, just two friends with known feelings for one another. But when its the end of the world when do you have time to think about dating?

Carlos and I had 'pre-screening' program for the people we added to are ever growing convoy. It was due to paranoia. After the Alice incident we knew Umbrella was very much alive and very much in working mode. Wherever they were hiding out they still had power over the world. We needed to make sure we didn't become under the influence of the Umbrella Corporation again.

We drove to a remote area, it was a small RV/ Camping site, we decided to rest for the night. Carlos, LJ and I got out and surveyed the area, making sure all things were clear before exposing the others.

"Looks good." Carlos said, I nodded in agreement.

"Then lets get this show on the road. I'm fucking hungry!" LJ said walking back to the car he was driving. I couldn't help but laugh. By all technicalities we were all starving. Limiting ourselves to one to two meals a day. We had to conserve food, since we didn't know how long we would be on the road. How long we would survive.

"Hey Candice!" I yelled as everyone came pouring out of various vehicles that held the 'survivors'. It was Carlos, LJ, Jill, and my inside joke. We called the group the survivors, they were but we were the ones that had been with it since the beginning. Hell three out of the four of us worked for Umbrella, the cause of it all.

"Yeah!" she yelled back as she walked towards me.

"Can you get a fire started?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." she said, I patted her on the shoulder then went to see what else I could do to help set up camp.

After dinner which was various cans of food, one can a person and a bag or two of unexpired chips we sat at various fires we had made at the camp. LJ, Carlos, Chase and I were sitting around the main fire. We had found out that Chase was nothing more then your average truck driver who on the side ran a ranch. Talk about a busy life. He had a wife and kids that he couldn't save. I felt pity for the man, but he seemed to have everything under control. I secretly made up the nickname 'the cowboy' in my mind. The way he talked and wore his hat you knew he was a cowboy. He could be of some serious use if we needed to start farming our own food. So, we decided to keep him, he was one of the good guys.


	7. Micky the Camera Man

**Hey please review and enjoy!**

When morning came around we decided that we were going to continue west going through Kansas and eventually make our way to Texas. Even though it was the end of the world we tried to make all of the states none or not many of us had been to. A bit of site seeing in other words. We all packed up and headed to good ol' Kansas.

2 days later...

We decided to take a break from driving. We were almost at the Texas, Kansas border. We had picked up a few more survivors and through the little part we traveled through the state. We were now breaking into a diner to search for food, and to rest a moment. Carlos, LJ and I entered the diner, guns ready. Carlos went right, LJ went into the kitchen area and I went to my left.

"Jesus Christ! Motherfucker!" we heard LJ yell from the kitchen. One glace to Carlos and we were both heading into the back.

"Motherfucker I could have killed you, you don't hide and shit like that. What the hell is wrong with you?" LJ said to a man that was in the corner. He couldn't have been much older than I was. Early to mid twenties. He was in a corner and scared out of his wits. LJ turned to Carlos and I.

"He was hiding in the corner, I almost shot his ass." he said, still startled from the man in the corner. I gave LJ a disapproving look and walked over to the guy. He was shaking he was so scared.

"Hey, there. Sorry about my friend, we picked him up off of the street. He's a good guy though. My name's Alida, whats yours?" I said trying to calm the guy down.

"Micky." he said looking back and forth between me and the guys behind me.

"Well, Micky we are not going to hurt you. We are here to look for some food, if you would like to join us you may." I said as I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and I helped him up. I walked out of the kitchen with Carlos as LJ wrapped his arm around the guy.

"Ya, know your not to bad kid. Just need to know when and how to announce yourself to a man with a gun." LJ said to Micky. He laughed in response. A smile crept its way to my face as I heard the two men bond. We went and got the other people and they began the never ending search for food, and weapons, including knives.

"I've been living in the news van, that I was a camera man for, for about 3 weeks. I ran out of food and came in here to find some when LJ found me." Micky said. The van that was parked outside looked in good shape. Chase, LJ, Carlos, Micky and I were sitting at a booth. Throughout the last couple of days we had gotten to know Chase and decided he could be of use with it comes to 'interviewing' people to see if they were good and not a liability to the group.

"Hey, Micky?" Carlos began, when Micky looked up at him he continued. "Are all of the cameras in the van still working and set up?" he asked him, confused I turned to him.

"Yes, I also looted some electronic stores and got more cameras and more supplies, to keep myself occupied. Why?" Micky asked with the same confusion and curiosity that was portrayed on everyone, excluding Carlos, faces.

"Aye. I think we have found a useful purpose for you." Carlos said. He then went on to explain how when we settle for the night, having some 'security cameras' wouldn't be a bad idea. We could set them up to pick up motion and make us all go on high alert. This was another one of our paranoia's. With the zombies roaming free out in the world we were paranoid that somehow in the middle of the night they would hoard together and attack our camp. All of us unaware, until it was too late.

After gathering all that was useful we headed out to Texas, the hummer in the lead, a truck in second, 2 mini vans, a gas tanker and a news van in the following. Our convoy was growing at a rapid pace, which was good and very bad.


	8. Otto, Claire, Betty, the Convoy

**Hey guys, last chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Dont worry there will be another story, probably another two stories for what I have in mind. :) Please review. **

The moment we entered Texas we were 'greeted' by a bus driver, Otto. The irony from the name was almost too much to bare. We had surprised each other in a local supermarket, looking for food. He was shortly added on without interview do to the 5 children and 2 adults residing in the school bus he drove. We got rid of the mini vans and packed into the bus. Less gas, more travel.

...Three days after the Otto incident...

We cruised through Texas without many more incidents.

"Oh my god! Look a K-Mart!" I exclaimed at the sight of the K-Mart sign. "They went out of business basically everywhere I was." I said more calm. Carlos was sitting in the passengers seat with a smirk on his face at my sudden outburst. We usually drove together, just so we could talk about past events, even the ones that didn't involve the two of us together. He used to be an active member of the anti-government guerrilla operation down in South America. After the government wiped out the organization, the Mercenary, was scouted by Umbrella. They put him in the Umbrella Bio hazard Countermeasure Service, U.B.C.S., in the special ops unit. He was a member of Alpha Squad within the Delta Platoon and was the team's Heavy Weapons specialist. It was hard for me to see him as a Mercenary.

I pulled into the K-Mart parking lot. There were a slew of other cars already there. Carlos and I glanced at each other in curiosity and wonder. We radioed for everyone to stay in their cars. They obeyed as we got out and made our way cautiously to the K-Mart doors. Just as it had been with every building we encountered Carlos would go to the right, LJ straight and myself to the left. I was the first one out of the three of us to encounter a zombie. Being my cautious self I walked up behind it and snapped its neck. The smell of rotting flesh and meat reached my nostrils, it would have made me gag if I wasn't used to it. I continued on. LJ met up with me saying it was pointless to walk through the middle of the store. No one was here. At that thought and comment he had just made a whimper came from the aisle in front of us. I looked at LJ and we both cocked our guns. We moved forward, and came face to face with a little girl. She had to still be in her teens and scared shit less. She was huddled where toys were suppose to be. We walked to her and were intercepted by another two people.

"Put your guns down!" the woman screamed. We did so seeing as she had guns of her own.

"Take a pill lady." LJ said. I once again gave him a disapproving look before I made contact with the lady in front of me. She had long red hair and a baseball cap on.

"Look lady, we just came cause we need supplies and heard the kid and came to investigate." I said as she shined the light into my eyes.

"Who are you?" she said defensively.

"My name is Alida, this is LJ." I said.

"Alida? As in Ashford?" she asked, my heart stopped as I looked at the woman. How did she know my last name? Did she work for Umbrella? What the fuck? Plus I was unarmed.

"Possibly, who's asking?" I asked. I wasn't going to tell her without her name. Yes, I know she could lie, but being an ex security officer you know when someone is bluffing and telling the truth. She lowered her weapon.

"Claire, Claire Redfield." the woman said. My breath caught in my throat. Jill had told me about her partner Chris Redfield. This must be his little sister.

"Sister of Chris Redfield, I presume?" I asked, her eyes widened at his name. As she was about to ask, I interrupted.

"I knew Jill Valentine, his partner." I said, she nodded her head some what sad that I didn't know the whereabouts of where he was. The little girl whimpered again and we walked over to where she was.

"Hey honey." Claire said to the little girl.

"We aren't going to hurt you." I said. She looked up at both of us, she had obviously been crying.

"Whats your name honey?" a woman from behind us asked. I looked back and lost sight of LJ as he ran to find Carlos.

"I don't like my name." she said barely above a whisper.

"Make one up then sweetheart. We will call you whatever you want us to call you." I said, she looked over at me and thoughts of Angela clouded my mind. Tears threatened to fall but I healed them back. The little girl didn't know what to say.

"Why don't we call you K-mart?" Claire suggested. The girl smiled and nodded at the idea. I smiled to along with the other two women. I held my hand out and the girl took it. I helped her up. The radio against my chest crackled. I picked it up.

"Hey guys its OK to come in and get supplies you know the drill." I said, giving the go ahead to the people waiting patiently outside. I turned to the girl.

"Hey, why don't you go pick out some stuff around the store that you would like. You can have up to 2 pairs of clothes and 5 items of your choice. Go nuts." I said as she ran off into the store with a smile of hope on her face. I turned to the two women.

"So, Claire. How's life?" I asked not knowing how to address conversation. She laughed at the question.

"This here is Betty. I just met her about 3 hours ago. She drives an Ambulance. I have about 6 people out in the cars out front." she said. We knew what was going to happen but neither one of us could say it out front. The sounds of rapid footsteps distracted me.

Carlos and LJ made there way back to where I was standing.

"This is Carlos and LJ. Guys this is Claire Redfield and Betty."

"Hello Betty." LJ said, I smacked him in the stomach and he bent over. Betty held back a snicker. Carlos and Claire nodded to one another.

"Everyone is getting supplies as planned out." I said turning to Carlos. Chase ran up to us.

"Hey there are about six other people in the-" he said referring to the people outside, he stopped when he saw the two people he didn't know. I nodded and said thanks. He walked off to go fill tanks with gas.

"I think we can fit your people into our convoy if your interested." I said finally. The two women smiled and nodded.

"Where are you guys heading?" Claire asked Carlos and I as we branched off from the two drooling people.

"We actually were going to figure that out tonight. We hadn't really planned anything after Texas." I said. She nodded.

"Have anything in mind?" Carlos asked.

"I was thinking of heading out to Salt Lake. Umbrella had a station out there. I'm still looking for him, thinking he is still out there where I can find him." she said dishearteningly. I frowned at her dismay.

"That's sounds good to me, what about you Carlos?" I said turning to the man at my side. He nodded and gave his infamous smirk.

"Sounds great to me." he said. We got supplies and got into the cars and left K-mart. We settled a little ways away at a campsite. There introductions were made with everyone and the two convoys. As everyone was getting acquainted Carlos grabbed my hand and led me behind the Hummer.

"Whats wrong?" I said panicked. He shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing, you know this convoy is getting pretty big." he said as his smile faded.

"I know, it makes us a bigger target and attachments are made. But I cant leave these people behind. The majority of them are pretty useful too." I said looking at the people through the windows of the Hummer. He nodded in understanding. We stood there and spied on our own camp for a moment. As we stood there he grabbed my hand. I looked down as his fingers entwined with mine. I looked up at his face. He has a smile plastered on it but was still looking at the camp. I smiled and looked back to. We were the ones in charge of this convoy and it all felt so right.

This was my world and I was sharing it with all of these people that I had chosen.


End file.
